I will wait you
by Kei Tsukiyomi
Summary: Kau sangat menyayanginya./Seberapapun kau mencoba menahannya, tetap saja ia akan pergi./"Terimakasih."/Brotherhood Kyusung/RnR?


I will wait you

.

By : Kei Tsukiyomi

Author's Note : Fict ini saya tulis, berdasarkan kesedihan saya waktu Yesung oppa wamil. Dan ini gak ada humor sama sekali. Sekali-kali mau buat yang angst ah #nyengir gaje.

Saya buat Kyusung di sini sebagai Hyung dan dongsaeng, tapi bagaimana ya, saya disini buatnya mereka TTM sih. Ya sudahlah, baca saja ^-^

Cast : Yesung, Kyuhyun and other SuJu member.

Warning : maybe AR, OOC, Brotherhood Kyusung(tapi bagi yang menganggap ini pair, silahkan saja.), second pov,

Typo, oneshoot, alur ngebut, dll

**^-^v**

Hidup ini ada dua sisi probabilitas : menang-kalah, benar-salah. Aku tak tahu ini benar atau salah. Haruskah aku tertawa pada paradoks ini? Pantaskah aku merasa kehilangan bahkan jika aku tak pernah memilikimu? Seberapapun aku berusaha untuk menahanmu, tetap saja kau akan pergi. Aku harus bagaimana?

Ooo000ooO

Hari itu pagi menjelang, kau masih bergelut di tempat tidur, mengingat kau baru tidur pukul 02.00 dini hari tadi. Teman sekamar yang merangkap sebagai hyungmu itu sudah berlalu dari 10 menit yang lalu, tak tega membangunkanmu katanya. Teriknya sinar matahari yang menerobos dari cela ventilasi, mengusik tidurmu. Memaksamu untuk menampakkan iris karamelmu, mau tak mau kau pun bangun dari tidurmu. Merenggangkan otot – mengusap-usap rambut – dan beranjak dari tempat tidur untuk mengambil minum. Saat berjalan kearah dapur, kau tak sengaja berpapasan dengannya, seorang yang entah mengapa selalu mengusik pikiranmu belakangan ini. Ia melihatmu dan tersenyum.

"Kau sudah bangun Kyuhyun? Cepat mandi dan sarapan!"

Kau tersenyum menanggapinya, "Ne, Yesung-hyung."

Kau berjalan melewatinya, gerakanmu terhenti saat dirasa tanganmu tertarik kebelakang. Kau menoleh dan mendapati gelang yang kau pakai di tangan kanan, saling terkait dengan gelang hyungmu. Ia menatap sedikit terkejut kearah tangannya, 'ekspresi yang lucu,' pikirmu dan terkekeh pelan. Kau mendekatinya dan melepaskan kaitan gelang itu. Yesung menatapmu heran saat kau mengenggam tangannya erat. Bukankah melepaskan kaitan tak perlu sampai mengenggam tangan? Kau menyadari itu, hanya saja entah kenapa kau ingin melakukannya. Ada rasa tak rela saat kau ingin melepasnya, ia tersenyum kearahnu dan berlalu pergi, entah kenapa kau menyungingkan senyum lemah saat melihat punggung hyngmu menjauh dan tak terlihat lagi. Tak berapa lama, kaupun melanjutkan aktifitas yang tertunda tadi.

Skip time

Waktu menunjukkan pukul 10.30 KST

Suasana di dorm tidak terlalu ramai, mengingat ini sudah malam. Kau masuk kedalam dorm dan mendapati Donghae dan Eunhyuk tengah menonton TV di ruang tengah.

"Kau baru pulang, Kyu? Kau pasti lelah, istirahatlah!" Donghae menatapmu khawatir, Eunhyuk mengangguk menanggapi. Kau tersenyum dan berlalu dari sana.

Langkahmu terhenti di sudut ruangan, kau terdiam di depan pintu kamar yang terbuka, karamelmu memandang sendu kearah kamar itu.

"Jangan menangis lagi, Ryeowook-ah, kau laki-laki." Suara baritone yang khas itu menyapa inderamu, kau tengadahkan kepalamu yang semula tertunduk untuk kembali melihatnya.

Yesung tengah memeluk Ryeowook yang tengah menangis. Miris rasanya. Tidak, kau tidak cemburu saat ini, kau tau arah pembicaraan itu. Membuat kau kembali memgingatnya.

"Kau tak perlu sesedih ini, Hyung hanya pergi selama 2 tahun saja kan, lagipula aku bukannya mati kan?" Yesung tersenyum menyemangati Ryeowook. Ryeowook mengusap airmatanya dan memeluk Yesung erat. Setelah melihat itu, kaupun kembali berjalan memasuki kamarmu. Kau hempaskan tubuhmu ke tempat tidur yang kosong itu-berhubung Sungmin masih ada kerjaan, ia belum pulang sekarang-. Kau melirik kearah samping, tepat kearah bangku yang kosong. Mengingatkanmu tentang hal itu.

**Ooo000ooO**

Kau tengah memainkan psp mu seperti biasa didalam kamar, suara ketukan pintu membuatmu menoleh keasal suara, terlihat Yesung tengah berjalan mendekatimu.

"Ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu," mulainya seraya menduduki bangku yang tersedia disana. Kau diam dan menatapnya, menunggu ucapannya selanjutnya. Melihat kau terdiam, Yesungpun meneruskan kalimatnya.

"Dalam waktu dekat ini aku akan wamil, dank arena itu aku akan tinggal dirumahku mulai besok." Kau tersenyum sendu mendengarnya dan menundukkan kepalamu.

"Terimakasih atas segalanya. Saat aku lelah, kaulah orang pertama yang berada disisiku. Aku sangat berterimakasih untuk itu, tenang saja, selama 2 tahun kedepan kau tidak akan mendengar celotehan anehku lagi hehehe…" ucapnya sambil terkekeh pelan. Kau makin menundukkan kepalamu,

"Tapi itu yang akan kurindukan," ucapmu pelan. Yesung mendengarnya, ia hanya tersenyum dan mengusap rambutmu lembut.

"Aku tau, aku ini sangat menggemaskan sehingga banyak yang merindukanku," ucap Yesung narsis, berusaha memecahkan suasana sedih yang sedari tadi mendominasi.

"Kau terlalu percaya diri Kim Jong Woon," kau membalas dan mengundang tawa diantara kalian.

"Istirahatlah, selamat malam." Yesung beranjak dari bangkunya dan berjalan meninggalkanmu. Kau mengusap wajahmu kasar dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. "jangan pergi!" lirihmu dan menatap nanar punggung Yesung yang tak terlihat lagi. Tanpa kau sadari, Ryeowook tengah melihat kearahmu sekarang, terdiam memandangmu.

Warna kemerahan mendominasi dilangit pagi, menunjukkan bahwa fajar telah muncul.

Pagi-pagimu masih berkisar seperti kemarin-kemarin, kau alihkan pandanganmu pada seorang yang tidur disampingmu –Sungmin-. Sungmin pulang larut malam tadi. Kau lihat benda bulat yang menggantung di dinding kamar. "Jam setengah enam," gumammu dan beranjak bangun untuk mengambil minum.

Saat berjalan, sayup-sayup kau mendengar petikan gitar yang mengalun dan diiringi suara nyanyian. Visualmu mengarah kearah seseorang yang tengah memainkan gitar dan bernyanyi diruang tengah. Pembawaan dan penghayatan yang disampaikannya saat bernyanyi membuatmu terpukau, membuat kau jatuh dan terjatuh semakin dalam.

Perlahan kau membuka matamu saat dirasa alunan gitar itu terhenti. Caramel dan onyx kalian saling bertubrukan, menatap satu sama lain.

"Tumben kau sudah bangun?" sang pemilik onyx memulai percakapan diantara kalian, kau menghampirinya dan duduk disampingnya.

"Lagu It Has To Be You memang lagu terbaik yang pernah kau nyanyikan, hyung. Pembawaanmu sangat memukau." Yesung –sang pemilik onyx- hanya tersenyum dan tertawa pelan mendengar ucapanmu.

"Anggap saja itu lagu perpisahan dariku untuk sementara, dan selamat, kau yang pertama yang mendengarnya."

"Benarkah? Apa ini hyung?" kau tak sengaja melihat secarik kertas di meja yang ada dihadapanmu, dan melihat apa isinya.

"Itu surat dariku untuk para ELF dan Clouds, sebagai permintaan maaf karna tak bisa menemui mereka nanti." Yesung tersenyum tulus saat memandang surat yang ada ditangan Kyuhyun. Kau terperangah selama beberapa detik saat mendengarnya. Kau tatap langsung onyx di depanmu dengan intens.

"ELF pasti sangat sedih saat kau tinggalkan, tapi kami yang jauh lebih kehilanganmu, karna kita tinggal bersama, kita saling berpapasan, bercanda, bertegur sapa dan lainnya, apa benar kau akan tinggal dirumahmu hari ini?" tanpa terasa kau menumpahkan isi hatimu yang terdalam padanya saat ini, yang terdiam mendengarnya. Yesung tersenyum setelahnya dan mengacak-acak suraimu pelan.

"Ada apa denganmu hum? Tenang saja, 2 tahun bukanlah waktu yang lama jika kau tidak mengingatnya terus kan." Kau terdiam dan memegang tangan hyungmu itu.

"kau yakin akan menjalani Wamil itu? Aku tidak menganggapmu lemah, hanya saja daya tahan tubuhmu itu tidak terlalu bagus." Kau menatapnya serius.

"Bukankah aku ini laki-laki, dan aku ini egois, jadi aku pasti bisa menjaga diriku, kau tenang saja."

Entah kenapa ada rasa berat saat ingin melepas kepergiannya wamil, ada rasa tidak rela bila hyungmu itu meninggalkanmu di Super Junior.

Yesung memelukmu erat, menyalurkan rasa kasih sayangnya kepadamu. Air mata mulai turun dari karamelmu.

Kenapa rasanya sesedih ini? Dengan Leeteuk Hyung saja kau tak menangis, tetapi kenapa berbeda bila kau dihadapkan olehnya?

Kau sangat menyanyaginya, walaupun kau mencoba untuk menahannya, tetap saja takdir memisahkan kalian untuk sementara, kau tak bisa menyangkal hal itu.

Kau menangis dalam diam, tidak ada isakan. Hanya sebuah refleksi dari kesedihan hatimu. Yesung makin mengeratkan pelukannya yang dibalas olehmu.

"2 tahun tidak akan lama kan, kita pasti bertemu lagi." Yesung melepaskan pelukannya dan menatapmu dengan sebuah senyuman yang terukir dibibir kisablenya.

Kau balas tersenyum dan tanpa sadar kau mencium keningnya sayang. Membuat Yesung membeku di tempat.

"Aku akan menunggu realisasi ucapanmu itu, sampai saat itu tiba aku akan tetap disini," bisikmu dan berlalu dari sana.

Para member Super Junior yang lain pun tak mau kalah darimu, mereka semua berlomba-lomba bermanjaan dengan sang Art of Voice itu. Terlebih lagi sang Roommate a.k.a Ryeowook yang terkadang membuatmu sedikit kesal karena kedekatan mereka yang memang sangat dekat itu.

**^-^v**

6 Mei 2013

Waktu kepergian Yesung pun tiba, yang disambut awan mendung dari ElF, Cloud, maupun member Super Junior itu sendiri.

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik, Ryeowook-ah!" Ryeowook menangis pilu mendengar nasehat hyung tersayangnya itu, ia pun langsung berhambur kepelukan Yesung. Keadaan Donghae pun tak jauh berbeda dari Ryeowook, ia menangis seraya memeluk Yesung, seakan tak rela Yesung akan pergi.

"Kalau kalian memelukku terus, bagaimana aku bisa pergi hum?" Donghae dan Ryeowook pun melepaskan pelukan mereka, tapi sedetik setelah mereka melepaskan pelukannya, para member lain justru malah berbondong-bondong memeluk Yesung bersamaan. Membuat Yesung hampir terjengkang kebelakang.

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik, hyung!" Shindong mengelap airmatanya sambil merangkul Sungmin yang sudah sesenggukan ditempat. Eunhyuk juga menangis saat itu.

Yesung mengangguk dan mengusap airmata Sungmin. Siwon memegang pundak Yesung lembut dan menatap matanya, "Kami akan selalu menunggumu, hyung, jaga diri baik-baik!"

"Ne, Siwon-ah, tenang saja."

Grep !

Yesung merasakan ada yang memeluknya dari belakang dan menyadari itu Kyuhyun.

"Jaga kesehatanmu, hyung. Aku akan selalu menunggumu disini."

"Kalian ini, seperti aku ini akan meninggalkan kalian untuk apa saja," Yesung terkekeh dan berbalik menghadap mereka, menyungingkan senyum tulus dan berkata,

"Sampai jumpa 2 tahun kemudian, aku pasti akan merindukan kalian, dan kuharap kita dapat berbincang-bincang setelahnya. Terimakasih karena selama ini kalian telah menjadi keluarga yang berarti bagiku. Ini bukan ucapan perpisahan, hanya sebuah salam dariku, karena aku sama sekali tak berniat berpisah dari kalian. Jaga diri kalian, bye…"

Setelah berkata begitu, Yesungpun mengambil barang-barangnya dan berlalu pergi menuju tempat pelatihannya.

Para ELF dan juga Clouds tetap ingin mengantar Yesung pergi, walaupun mereka agak sedikit kecewa karena mereka benar-benar tak melihat Yesung disana.

Yesung tersenyum melihat para penggemarnya dari jauh, seulas senyum manis bertengger dibibirnya.

"Terimakasih banyak."

Yesungpun berbalik dan bersiap menjalani pelatihannya yang sudah menanti dengan senyum kebahagiaan.

Sementara itu di tempat lain.

Kau menatap kearah Pesawat yang tengah mengudara itu dengan senyum,

"Aku akan selalu menunggumu Yesungie."

.

**End**

Err…saya gak tau Yesung naik pesawat apa tidak, tapi anggap saja naik #plak!

Akhirnya saya bisa buat fict ini juga, udah lama ini jadi pikiran saya belakangan ini, dan saya tau ini pasti kecepetan dan abal banget. Maklum setengah isi fict ini langsung saya tulis di depan computer-tanpa buku-.

Anggap saja ini fict sebelum saya comeback :D

Boleh curhat sedikit? Chingu, saya kena penyakit tipes, karena itu, mohon doanya ya, semoga saya diberi kesembuhan amin. Agar saya dapat melakukan pekerjaan saya sehari-hari tanpa ada masalah . Beribu terimakasih yang sudah mau doain dan mau membaca apalagi meripiu fict ini. Silahkan tuangkan apa saja yang ada di dalam pikiran anda tentang fict ini. Jika ada yang ingin ditanyakan silahkan Pm saya

Terimakasih.

Salam hangat

_Kei Tsukiyomi_


End file.
